Papaku Keren-Keren
by princess haru
Summary: Gara-gara minum ramuan obat milik Tsunade. tubuh Sakura berubah menjadi anak yang berusia 7 tahun dan diasuh oleh 4 pria tampan.


Papaku keren-keren

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

pair : Sasusaku..

Genre : Canon, family, OCC, Typo (s) dll

Summary : Gara-gara minum ramuan obat yang baru diciptakan Tsunade, tubuh Sakura mengecil menjadi gadis cilik berusia 7 tahun.

.

Chapter 1 : Tragedi

.

Dua tahun setelah perang selesai, kini semuanya desa telah kembali damai, walau masih ada beberapa nukenin yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Haruno Sakura? Siapa sih yang tak mengenalnya ? Murid didikan hokage kelima dan kemampuannya kini telah melampaui gurunya.

Sejak hokage kelima mengundurkan diri dari kursi no 1 di Konoha dan di gantikan oleh Kakashi Hatake sebagai hokage keenam, dia kembali untuk mengurus rumah sakit dengan semua kemampuan ilmu medis yang dimilikinya bersama Shizune, Sakura dan juga Ino.

Hari ini Sakura pergi Ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya,dia membalas sapaan beberapa suster dan juga pasien yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan senyumnya.

" Ohayou.. Sakura sensei.." sapa perawat yang bernama Miki.

" Ohayou moo Miki-Chan " balas sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

" Oi.. Jidat Ohayou.." sapa Ino dari jauh dan berlari-lari kecil menuju sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Ohayou Moo Pig.." Jawab Sakura.  
Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Tsunade Sang Sishou mereka dengan di selingi obrolan kecil.  
Dan tak berlasung lama mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu ruangan sang sishou.

Di ketuknya pintu itu dengan pelan oleh Sakura, setelah mendapat printah untuk masuk, dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sang Sishou tengah mencampur- campurkan sebuah ramuan yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka berada.

" Tsunade-sishou.. ramuan apa itu? " tanya Ino penasaran dengan ramuan yang di pegang oleh sishou-nya.

" Hmm.. ini ramuan khusus peremuan untuk mengurangi kegemukan dan juga bisa muat tubuh kita menjadi tubuh proprosional seperti yang kita ingin" Jawab Tsunade sambil meletakan Ramuan itu diatas meja kerjanya.

Kemudian wajah Ino dan Sakura menjadi berseri- seri setelah mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

" Tapi.. ?" ujar Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Tapi, kenapa Sishou?" Tanya Sakura saling pandang dengan Ino.

" Ramuan ini, belum di uji coba, jadi aku memanggil kalian kemari agar salah satu diantar kalian bisa menjadi bahan percobaannya untuk minum ramuan ini " lanjut Tsunade sambil menatap kedua muridnya.

"Glup.." Sakura dan Ino menelan ludah susah payah.

" Ano Sishou, aku pamit pergi dulu untuk memeriksa pasien" pamit Ino melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

" Lebih baik aku pergi saja,daripada jadi bahan percobaan " batin Ino.

Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Tsunade saja dalam ruangan itu, dan Sakura cuma bisa mengumpat dalam hati karna Ino melarikan diri terlebih dahulu dan dia cuma bisa menelan ludah susah payah dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar dirinya masih tetap hidup dan sehat besok.

" Bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Tsunade memecahkan keheningan diantar mereka.

" Ha'i Sishou, biar aku saja yang mencobanya" jawab Sakura menerimanya walau gak ikhlas.  
Kemudian Sakura mengambil ramuan itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

5 menit kemudian ramuan itu tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Hmm..seperti ramuan itu bisa dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa padamu" kata Tsunade sambil berfikir.

" Syukurlah...trima kasih kami-sama" batin sakura bahagia karena dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak seperti Shizune dua bulan yang lalu yang saat minum ramuan yang buat Tsunade langsung masuk rumah sakit .

" Seperti bahan ramuannya masih ada yang kurang , Sekarang kau kembalilah Sakura " ujar Tsunade menyuruh Sakura pergi dari ruangannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

Tiga jam kemudian... Sakura pergi Ke menara hokage, untuk melaporkan hasil kerja dari rumah sakit atas perintah Tsunade. Karena Tsunade masih sibuk dengan ramuannya yang terbaru.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage dan setelah mendapat ijin masuk dia langsung membuka ruangan itu. Disana, depannya kini tengah duduk guru pembimbingnya saat dirinya dan tim 7 masih genin siapa lagi kalau bukan sang hokage ke enam-Kakashi.

" Oh, kau Sakura! tumben kemari. " ujar Kakashi sedikit gelagapan karna kini tengah memegang buku orangenya di bawah meja kerjanya.

" Iya, Sensei aku diperintahkan oleh Tsunade-sama untuk menyerahkan laporan rumah sakit minggu ini" kata Sakura.

"Kau taruh saja dimeja, nanti aku akan memeriksanya" ujar Kakashi berpura- pura sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen-nya. (takut di shanaroo Sakura *dicodori*)

" Baiklah..." Sakura menaruh berkas yang ada di tangannya ke meja.

" Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke rumah sakit sensei" pamit Sakura merasa kurang enak badan karena keringgat yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Hmm.." ujar Kakashi sambil mengangguk- kan kepalanya.  
Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan hokage..akan tetapi saat dirinya akan membuka pintu, pandangan matanya menjadi buram, kemudian dia terjatuh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

-TBC-


End file.
